There are a number of known methods for online data storage. For example, legacylocker.com provides a service directed to providing an online backup of passwords, documents, and other important information. Similarly, the website beconfidant.com offers a service directed to online data organization with controlled access. Further, U.S. Pat. App. No. 2003/0208490 (Larrea) is directed to a system and method for improved data storage, control, and/or access. Additionally, the website healthvault.com provides a service to organize, manage, and share family health information.